


【SD】AJIN 亚人

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ajin Fusion, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: *一个亚人AU脑洞，好几年没看亚人好怀念，本文在亚人原作设定基础上进行了一些改动。*警告：是HE爽文。非常规意义上角色死亡，血腥暴力场面描写，以及一些少量可能会引起不适的描写，例如OMCxDean的强x，性nue。*如果您未观看过亚人原作，请先阅读这里：亚人嘛，就是有一种人他们不会死，这么说不准确，他们是死后会立刻重生，重生成完好的样子。不过要知道自己是不是亚人，得先死一次才会知道，但哪个人会有这样的胆量去试试呢？
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】AJIN 亚人

01

男孩骑着摩托在废弃的高架桥上飞驰，他单手掌着把，一只手攥着根绳子，绳子拴着一个已经血肉模糊的人。

他刹住车，哈哈大笑，把那团烂肉扔下高架桥，在风口上点着一支烟，裤兜里手机嗡嗡作响，他没去理，无非都是些催债的电话。待手机安生下来他才懒懒播了个号码。

“喂？Johnson，我没钱了，有要货的吗？”

“哎呦，我的大爷，我的小祖宗Dean！就等您这句话了，心脏，肾都急着要的！”

“那我现在过去。”

Dean骑着摩托冲到市区里，在弯弯绕绕的小街里钻着在一个旧诊所门口停下车。门口站着个印度人模样的人，笑眯眯的迎上来，但Dean没理他的奉承，把车钥匙向他一丢，便跳下车自顾自进了屋。

“今天先摘心脏吧。”

“行行。”Johnson的笑纹都要跑到脸外头去了。

Dean就那样草草脱光上身躺上手术台，看着Johnson忙碌的准备着，“今天这个人配型成功了？”

“嘿我可跟你说，今天这个人可是稀罕的很，和你配型相当成功啊！”

Dean的眼睛亮了一下，下意识问了话，“他姓什么？”

“Wesson，怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”那双眼睛又暗了，“别他妈婆婆妈妈的，快点。”

“好嘞好嘞。”

Johnson叫过助手来轻车熟路得开膛取心，而取出心脏后助手递过一把枪来，Johnson带着口罩，面无表情把枪口对准还有呼吸的Dean的脑袋。

砰！Dean的脑袋被轰烂了。

一两秒之后，溃烂处的骨骼飞速再生着，一些黑色漂浮在空中的渣滓浮动着，不过除了Dean没人看得到那些咯吱作响渣滓。

十数秒后，Dean的头颅和心脏同时再生完毕，他看起来同手术前别无二致。随即他便睁开了眼，扯过沾上了一点自己脑浆的外套。

“你就不能换个别的法子，当我会我也就死了，我刚买的外套。”Dean皱着眉头抱怨着。

Johnson笑嘻嘻的递过一叠钞票来，“哎呀，这么不是又保险又快。”

Dean只给了他一个白眼，“我看你就他妈是个变态罢了。”

拿上钱的Dean跨上摩托，他拿出外套兜里和幼时Sam仅有的一张合照，盯着它吸掉了口袋里最后一根烟。夜还没尽，他还有时间寻欢作乐，做些好事，也做些坏事。

而Johnson的夜晚才刚刚开始。

他争分夺秒去了城市的另一头的医院，轻车熟路钻进间单人病房，一个高大的男人躺在病床上，他过分高大，也过分瘦削，只有一双榛绿的眼睛不甘得睁着，床边的小牌子上写着两个单词。

Sam Wesson。

“Wesson先生，我找到了，与您配型成功的心脏。”

“您能活下去了。”

02

在死了不知多少次之后，Dean发觉自己重生的速度似乎快了一些，最开始他要花二十秒左右，慢慢得，一秒，两秒，时间逐渐缩短。他躺在旧公寓的床上打了个哈欠，挠了挠屁股，掏出手机来看了看时间，已经午三点了。

昨天后半夜，他抓紧时间做了个给黑帮抓叛徒的活，可惜的是他们一起从高架桥摔了下去，只有Dean一个人从河里爬了出来。没抓着活得，酬金少了一半，房租，汽油，水电，什么都要钱，更别提还得花去许多的钱到处去跑找当年收养Sam的家庭的线索。

他重重叹了口气，日子不好过。可是就算找到又怎么办，如果Sam在一个幸福又美满的家庭，自己这不是自找没趣，白白惹得他平稳的人生里添上这么一笔，一个不成器的怪物哥哥。

天气渐渐热了起来，小公寓里的破电扇整日开着，Dean只穿着条内裤四仰八叉躺在床上，他盯着掉了两块的泛黄天花板，一只手在床头摸摸索索巴拉下去两个空烟盒，够过一个小本子来，本子封皮上贴着一个标签，“Sam的大学基金”。

本子里夹着支笔，他在最新一页上几个数字之后写了个500，想了想，又划掉写了个八百。

肚子咕噜叫了两声，Dean翻个身把自己裹紧，今年Sam该二十岁了，如果顺利他应该进了大学。久别重逢，说再多都不如有份礼物实在，但就他这样的人挣钱太难了。

即便能卖器官，配型什么的也需要时间，也卖不多少，卖血如果太频繁也会惹人注意自己。毕竟被人抓住谁也不知道会发生什么，死不了比死更可怕，Dean不由打了个寒战，他有些犯恶心，一些不太好的回忆在他脑子里回荡。

他跌跌撞撞爬起来，光着脚在地上踩的咚咚响，透过窗帘一点正午的光落在地上，地板暖暖的，脚心也暖暖的。冰箱里还有两罐啤酒，一块披萨，Dean觉得头昏沉得很，冰箱门大开着，寒气和蓝白的光照到他身上，食物被他匆匆塞进嘴巴。凉啤酒激得他打了个寒战，肚子填满了睡意便又来了。

被子有点让人着迷的霉味，Dean陷在里面，被人造棉包裹着，他半阖着眼，混乱的记忆随着酒精在体内的游荡跑出了脑子里它那一块地方。

在很久之前，他也拥有该拥有的一切，父母，兄弟，一个家，那时候他也不是个怪物。那些记忆都还很鲜活，但他已经说不上那是哪一年的记忆，在车祸之后他便觉得自己是个大人了，之前的一切都被他归为童年。

车子在半空翻了两个滚，车顶塌了，Sam躺在碎玻璃里，爸妈以一种非人的姿态扭曲着，只有Dean安然无恙。那一年Dean十三岁，Sam九岁，他们成了孤儿。

Dean独自参加了父母的葬礼，Sam在重症监护里躺了三个星期，男孩踩着凳子掏出家里所有的信用卡，所有钱去救弟弟，他还远不到可以完全明白医保和房贷的年纪，他只知道家要被银行收走了。

所幸还剩下Sam。

之后的福利院生活不算坏，院长，照顾大家的阿姨们都很好，还有些大哥哥大姐姐会过来做志愿者，最好的当然还是可以和Sam住在一个宿舍里。从医院出来后Sam身体一直很糟糕，他常常嘴唇发紫，也不能剧烈运动，但他很聪明，所有人都说他是孩子们里最聪明的那个。Dean骄傲极了，那样好的孩子，是他的男孩。

“Sammy一定会上大学的，我会给你先挣很多钱当学费，还要把家买回来。”

这是Dean每天都会重复一遍的话，也是他对Sam说的最后一句话。

领养家庭毫无征兆选中了已经十四岁的Dean，当天便带走了他，Dean不知所措，他想至少还能回来看Sam，有了新家就会有钱，生活会好一些。

可那天只是噩梦的开始。

Dean住在那栋房子的地下室，灰暗，到处是灰，恶臭，腐烂的饭菜和装屎尿的桶放在一起，而这些也只是噩梦里最不值一提的部分。

陌生的男人们每隔一周就会来，他们有时轮流，有时一起，扯着Dean纤瘦的身体强奸他。每一次都会流血，每一次都会失禁，身上被烟头烫的伤一个叠一个，腥臭的精液干在身体上，他们会划出一道又一道伤口，然后去舔弄不再出血的嫩肉，而每一次在伤口愈合前，下一次便已经来临。

鞭子抽出的印子红得很快，落下去的也很快，如果没有反应对方就会很快停下。口交要小心牙齿不要碰到嘴里的东西，不然会被打。他们打人的时候都喜欢踢肚子，吐出来会让他们开心。不能说拒绝，拒绝意味着拳交或者更加恐怖的，他再也不喜欢狗了。

……

Dean用身体记住了一条又一条，可顺从从来只会迎来更多暴力。

当他终于无法再继续适应新的折磨，他崩溃了，无法思考，也不再会流泪。

当蛆开始从伤口里长出来，便没有人来了，也没有食物递下来了。他躺在地上，哈哈大笑，他太虚弱了，笑声几乎连自己都听不到。

那一天，Dean记得听到了外面在打雷，他知道自己要死了，他向恶魔许愿，我要把他们都拉到地狱去，我要生吃他们的肉，嚼碎他们的骨头。他想着，觉得自己好像睡着了，等醒来时，雷声还在响，但Dean却发觉自己不再虚弱，他坐起来，摸着身体，自己所有的伤口都消失了，身体完好无损。

亚人。

不会死的怪物。

Dean这时终于相信车祸的那一天自己看到了什么，他看到森林里有一颗断掉的脑袋，被狼叼在嘴里的，他的脑袋。

从那一刻，死亡在他生命里成了一种拥有实体的触摸得到的东西，一种有益的，可利用的好东西。恐惧失去了意义，人类一切恐惧都来源于对本身的伤害，对死亡的恐惧，而Dean已经被死亡赦免。

在雷雨里，他走出了困了他两年的地下室，在走出门之前他又被打死了一次，肠子都流了出来，但没有什么关系，他的两位“父亲”也都死了一次，他们也只能死一次。

03

Dean是被手机铃声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，外面已经完全黑了，他却还没睡够，前两天太缺觉，但来电显示上的变态医生又逼得他不得不接。

“喂，我今天真的很忙，你就不能改天。”

“不能！你快到下楼，我的助手已经去楼下了，昨天移植的那个人出问题了，可能急需别的零部件，你得立刻来！”

Johnson随即便挂断了，只留下摸不着头脑的Dean，他下了楼，莫名其妙被拖上车去了市医院。远远得Dean便看见医院大门口Johnson和几个陌生人站在那里，他跳下车，Johnson飞似的扑过来。

“就是他就是他！他有个孪生兄弟出车祸所以才给Wesson先生捐的心脏！我也只是想做件好事！”Dean来不及问便被拖着往那边走，“我也真的不知道他是Wesson集团的那个Wesson啊，不然给我几个熊心豹子胆我也不敢乱给您们找麻烦。”

但对方几个人却没看见Johnson似得，只拉过了Dean过去，为首的是个五六十岁模样的老人，他拉过Dean的手塞了一张卡到他手心，“孩子，我懂得你也是想做些善事，是我们这边的问题，这个当是对你和你兄弟的谢礼，不过如果你健健康康，万事还是以身体为上。”

老人眯起眼盯着Johnson，“如果日后有人劝你卖肾，卖血，可千万不要答应才好。”

“我还想多活几年呢！”Dean脸上堆着笑，想把卡推回去却被老人重重拍了几下手心。

几个人随后便走了，Dean立刻把卡折成两半扔进了下水道。

“他妈的，你让他们看到我的脸了！”Dean恶狠狠得踹了Johnson小腿一脚。

“妈的我哪知道会惹上这种麻烦，好像监护室里那个是什么董事长的养子，现在董事长没了，正乱着呢，你不知道我编了多久才让他们勉强相信。”

“养子？才多大了就换心脏。”

“大概也就二十岁？我记得他说他上大学呢，要不是他给我那么多钱我哪里会答应这种麻烦事，他也没说自己是董事长养子。”

Dean忽然停在了原地，瞪大了眼睛，“他叫什么名字。”

“Sam，Sam Wesson，怎么…操？”Johnson惊讶地张大嘴，“莫非是你弟弟？”

04

Sam醒来时只觉得胸口很疼，光刺眼极了，他眯着眼，打量四周，病房里的椅子上歪歪睡着一个陌生人，房间里除了那个人，护士，医生一个都没有。他轻轻叹了口气，看来家族里那些人已经来过了。他挣扎着动了动，自己还活着，胸闷的感觉比之前好多了，这是近期唯一的好消息了。

咣一声，椅子上的人半个身子滑脱了椅子，他一下子便醒了过来，有些懵得站在那里盯着自己，Sam觉得他很面熟，但现在混沌的脑子还没能开始正常运转，他动了动手指，那个人便蹲到床边把他的手重新盖回被子里。

“Sammy，他们要把你赶走，但是我绝对会救你。”

他们离得那么近，Sam终于能看清他的脸，还有挂在脖子里的护身符，一双温暖的手心捂着着自己遍布针孔冰凉的手。他从未想过要以这种样子出现在Dean面前，这九年他吃了无数的药，去配了无数次型，他肚子里的器官几乎都坏了，他找不到Dean，也不敢去找，他没办法让Dean看到这样的自己，瘦削，丑陋，甚至无法离开床。

眼泪不受控制得从Sam的眼角流出来，再被Dean一点一点用手指擦掉，像在福利院的夜里，跪在床边，抚摸着Sam柔软的头发对想爸爸妈妈的男孩说，“我在这里，我在这里。”

在医院住了两个星期，Dean便带着Sam回到了自己的小公寓，他本想让Sam在医院多住一段时间，可他已经花光存给Sam的钱，借遍了能借钱的朋友，再不离开资金要是周转不开那Sam就只有死路一条。

Dean终于又感受到恐惧，对死亡的恐惧，对无法死亡的恐惧。

在Sam出院之前Dean把自己的小公寓好好收拾了一下，添了一张单人床，换掉了能把阳光挡的严严实实的窗帘，给Sam买了许多衣服，冰箱罕见得塞满了，小Sammy喜欢吃什么他一点都不敢忘。

不管准备得再充分，等真到了回家那天，Dean还是扶着Sam在门口站了好久，他低着头焦灼的摆弄钥匙，莫名的羞愧和窘迫填满他的身体，最后还是Sam拿过那串钥匙开了门。

他们其实只花了一两天便完全融入了有彼此的生活，他们有太多太多想说，有太多太多该做，他们都长大了，都有了秘密，但他们还爱着彼此，还渴望让生命融合在一起。

晚饭Sam没吃多少，饭后要吃的药片都比那几片菜多，Dean本想说些什么，Sam只剩皮包骨的手堵住了他的嘴，喉咙哽得无法吞咽。

“不用担心我，我吃不下什么，也不能多吃。”Sam面不改色得吞下一把药，喝了一口水冲下它们，“倒是你该多吃一些，你这半个月都没怎么睡好，也没怎么吃。”

“我不会有事的。”Dean笑起来，他托着下巴，“我永远不会有事。”

“健康总归是好的。”Sam把自己的盘子推给了Dean。

“不，Sammy，别人或许是但是我不同。”Dean低下头，沉默了一会，脸笼在阴影里，“我是亚人。”

“什么？”

“亚人，那种不会死的怪物。”Dean吞下一口菜，“跟你配型成功的是我，你现在的心脏是我的。”

Sam愣在椅子上，街道上的车灯一道一道划过窗口，划过两个人的身体。心脏在狂跳，他毫不害怕，但却有种怪异的感觉，浑身的血管都在发痒，震耳的呼吸在耳边响着。

“或许这就是为什么当年只有我毫发无伤，不过成了怪物也有好处。”Dean的声音毫无波澜，眼睛直直盯着Sam，悲伤的爱意从他的眼睛里流淌而下，“不管的心脏还是肾，还是什么其他的，不管你需要什么，我都可以无限得给你。”

“我绝对不会让你死。”

Dean的语气坚定异常，Sam却只从他身上感受到他的恐惧，仿佛一个孩子似得恐惧，他想Dean或许已经太久没这样害怕失去什么了。他有许多想知道的，而在知道那些之前，他要先把欠给Dean的爱补上。他走到Dean身侧，抱住了自己的兄长，让他的耳朵贴在自己的胸膛。

“我也不会死。”

砰，砰，砰，砰，心脏平稳有力地跳动着，Sam的手指在Dean脸颊滑动，“你不是怪物，这是上帝给你的恩赐。”

“你什么时候还信上帝了。”

“动手术之前吧，短暂得信了一下。”

05

Dean对自己的过去绝口不提。

他告诉Sam他是又出了一次意外，死在家里，却发现自己又活了过来。那点拙劣的谎言一眼就可以看穿，Sam托人寻找Dean的时候就已经知道收养Dean的那两个男人不是什么好人，他们死在一个夏天，下着雨房子却着了大火，被活活烧死在房子里。那让他曾经一度以为Dean已经不在人世，幸好Dean先找到了他。

Sam那一点经历不必说两个人也都了然，被大家族收养当继承人，不受待见，备受排挤，上一辈一死底下那些人便想要他的命。他无所谓继不继承财产，他想要的从来都只有一样而已，而他已经得到了，该做的事便只剩下一样，活下去。

就是这样简单一个愿望，却是最奢侈，最难以实现的。移植了心脏之后Sam似乎好转了一些，有时甚至能陪Dean 出去走走，但只有他自己才知道自己身体成了什么样子，当年车祸之后他就摘去了一颗肾，另一颗也不怎么好，肺受损也相当严重，Dean的心脏根本救不了他。

当Sam变得虚弱，无法下床时，Dean整夜整夜睡不着，在客厅里踱步。他痛苦到无法呼吸，仿佛濒死，如果实在无法承受他会偷偷跑出去，跑到无人的森林里一次又一次吊死自己。只有重生睁开眼的那一瞬间，Dean才会有呼吸的实感。有时他也不会吊死自己，他卖了不知多少升的血，不计其数的心脏，肾，眼角膜，他去每一个需要器官的黑诊所，掏空自己去换钱，他是最无畏最贪婪的贩子。

生命变得那么廉价，他卖光了一切，只剩大把大把毫无价值的眼泪。他在街头痛苦的大叫，在回到小小的公寓之后换上笑脸，坐在床边给Sam讲他今天预约了什么医生，街上有什么有趣的事。Sam总是认真的听着，榛绿的眼睛在灯光下闪烁，长久以来，那双眼睛都想告诉Dean些什么，Dean却从不敢问，也不许Sam说，仿佛说了Sam就会离他而去。

那之后他们时常亲吻，有时吻在脸颊有时吻在嘴唇，他们在黑暗里看着彼此，笨拙得拥抱，在彼此的呼吸里汲取温度，手在对方背上抚摸。这些暧昧的亲昵不知从何而起，危险又美好，Dean隐约记得在福利院时他们就已经如此，只是那时他们还不懂得性，也不懂得禁忌。

现在他们懂了。

夏天过去了，当有一天晚上忽然下起雪Dean才知道原来秋天也过去了。

他悄悄推开卧室门，轻轻推了推Sam，“Sammy，下雪了，你要看看吗。”

Sam没有回答。

“Sammy？”他的声音开始颤抖，他的手抖得无法张开，手指艰难的搭到Sam口鼻，没有一丝吐息撒到手指。

Dean不知自己是如何走出卧室的，他跌跌撞撞摔进客厅，茶几上放着水果刀。一刀一刀又一刀，Dean在头的脖子上胡乱扎着，他麻木得感觉不到疼痛，只有失血时他才畅快一些，他才能从悲伤的间隙里呼吸。

他死去的很快。Dean睁开眼时黑色的渣滓在眼前飘着，他又恢复如初了。

趿拉趿拉，忽然有拖鞋和地面拍打的声音，一双脚停在Dean眼前，他的瞳孔猛然收缩，一个翻身爬起来，卧室门口站着一个人，一个健康的壮实的大男孩，他看起来那么强壮，Dean几乎无法从他身上看到之前的影子。

眼睛开始发热发酸，下一秒他被Sam牢牢抱进了怀里，温暖有力的臂膀挤着他。

“现在可以对你说了吗？”

Dean没有回答，Sam感觉胸口湿了一块。

“Dean，我爱你，我会挣很多很多钱，我会把我们的家买回来。”

END.


End file.
